Catch Me If You Can
by ninewood
Summary: Set after Old Enemy, New Friends, the Doctor has to save his counterpart from kidnappers.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me If You Can

Chapter One

Walking down the aisle, Theta looked at the items on the shelves then at the picture of the item he needed on the scanner he had in his hand and sighed. He had been to five different shops, looking for the part he needed to fix his TARDIS he and the Doctor had grown from the Doctor's TARDIS, and was beginning to think he'd never find it.

"May I help you, Sir?" a female voice asked from behind him and he turned, smiling at the salesgirl. She was tall and lean and her long dark blue hair ended at the small of her back. Her yellow cat eyes shimmered in the light and her skin was a soft blue. She was wearing a tan uniform and ZENNIRI was on her name tag.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering if you can help me find this. I have been looking everywhere. Well, not everywhere because I would have found it by now. I just can't find it," Theta said as he showed her the scanner and she nodded.

"This way," Zenniri said as she led him down the aisle, turned right and went pass six aisles until she walked down an aisle and stopped near a shelf. "Just so you know, we are having a two for one sale on that item and you get a twenty percent discount if you have a store card."

"Then I'll get two of them. No, make that four. Thank you so much," Theta said as she nodded then walked away. He looked at the bin and picked up four warp digitizers. He walked down the aisle when he headed for the checkout and stood in line. It took a few minutes before he got to the cashier and she smiled at him.

"Did you have any trouble finding anything, Sir?" the cashier asked as she started ringing up the items.

"Nope, Zenniri was a big help," Theta said as she typed on the keyboard and he blinked. "Why did you do that?"

"I was just entering her name into the system. All salespeople get extra credits in their pay packs for being helpful."

"That nice," Theta said and saw MAKIRA on the name tag. "Does that go for friendly cashiers?"

"Yes," Markira said, blushing.

"Then type in your name as well!" Theta said with a wink and she nodded. After paying, Theta waved goodbye to her then headed for the door and the door whispered open. He headed down the pavement as he looked around and smiled at the people and aliens walking by.

"_Well?" _Adam thought as Theta stood in front of a window and looked at the toy display. He thanked whatever gods there were that his brother had decided to become a Time Lord because he knew he'd be lost without him. They had moved to the Doctor's dimension years ago and being connected to not only his family but the Doctor's family had healed the damage and rage that was inside him.

"_Found the warp digitizer. It took six shops though," _Theta thought.

"_Didn't they have it in Nexi's?" _the Doctor thought.

"_I asked but they weren't getting any until next month."_

"_Well, get your skinny butt back here so we can have our race,"_ Alan thought and Theta smiled. Theta did admit that Alan was fun to have around, even with his crazy antics, and Adam had learned a lot from him over the years, much to the regret of Rain and Adam's wife, Rose.

"_It's a good thing I bought four, seeing it was a two for one sale. I got feeling we're going to need them."_

"_Yep," _ the Doctor thought when Theta noticed that two beings were standing on either side of him and he looked at one then the other. The first being was tall and muscular. He had gray skin and black eyes. His head was bald and tight black jeans hugged his hips. He was barefoot and a laser dangled from the belt around his hips. The second being was short and thin. He was covered in brown fur with black striping and had orange eyes. He was wearing brown trousers, which made the fur stick out from the top, and a tan jerkin. The ends of his fingers had long talons and two sharp looking teeth stuck out from his upper lip.

"Hullo," Theta said, nodding.

"Are you…the Doctor?" the small being asked.

"Depends on who's asking," Theta said with his eyes half open.

"_Brother, what's going on?" _Adam thought.

"_I'm not sure. There are these two, well, I'm not sure if they're male, beings standing next to me and one of them asked if I'm the Doctor," _Theta thought.

"_What do they look like?" _Alan thought.

"_One of them is tall, about six six or six seven, and the other one is small. I'd say around Tia's…"_

"_Yes, Uncle Theta?" _Tia thought and Theta smiled. Tia was the Ulu girl that Alan and Rose had adopted six months ago and she was surprised when she met him and his family.

"_Hullo, Sweetie, I was just telling your dad and uncles about the two beings that are standing next to me. One of them is about your height," _Theta thought when the smaller being suddenly poked a small needle into Theta's hand and he gasped. Whatever the needle was dipped in acted fast as everything grew black and he slid to the sidewalk. The last thing he heard was Tai calling out to him and he closed his eyes.

"What just happened?" Adam shouted after he felt his brother's mind blink out.

"I think he's been knocked out," the Doctor said as Adam headed for the doors but Alan stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move it, Alan, before I punch you so hard that you regenerate."

"There's no need for threats, Mate, he's going to be all right," Alan said.

"I KNEW I should have gone with him," Adam said when the doors flew open and Frankie, Theta's wife, ran up the ramp and they could feel the fear in her mind.

"Adam, where is Theta?! His mind just blinked out!" Frankie said.

"He went to Dinbabi to get a warp digitizer but someone took him," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean someone took him?!"

"Come on, Te'lesu, he's going to be fine. As soon as he wakes up, we'll find him and…" Alan said when Jack came up the ramp and looked at them.

"What just happened? Where's the Doc? I mean the other Doc," Jack said.

"Someone's taken him," the Doctor said.

"Let's go get him!"

"Not until he wakes up and tells us where he is," the Doctor said while looking at them then softly prayed that he was going to be all right.

The first thing he noticed was the soft pounding of his hearts in his ears as Theta tried to open his eyes but couldn't. His hands were clamped down as well as his feet and he growled.

"All right, fun is fun but you REALLY don't want to do this!" Theta said as he tried to get free when he heard someone walking closer and gurgled while someone grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward.

"Gur'k no like Little Man," Gur'k growled and pushed Theta further into what he thought was a chair.

"Who are you calling little? I'll have you know I'm six feet one inch tall."

"Gur'k bigger than that," Gur'k said and Theta swore he could hear him smiling.

"Gur'k, leave him alone," a voice said and he heard Gur'k walking away.

"And who are you?" Theta asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm Jin-Jee," Jin-Jee said and Theta nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," Theta said. "Mind telling me what this all about?"

"You'll find out."

Sighing, Theta tried to get free then gave up and placed the back of his head against the chair.

"_Brother?" _Adam thought and Theta smiled.

"_Hullo," _Theta thought.

"_Where are you?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Well, seeing that I can't see anything at the moment, I have no idea."_

"_Can you move?" _Alan thought.

"_Nope, they have me shackled to some chair."_

"_Have they hurt you?!" _Frankie thought and he felt his wife sending love into his mind and he sent reassuring thoughts into her mind.

"_No, Love, I'm still bruises and broken bones free," _Theta thought and she giggled in his head. He never thought he would find someone to love again but Frankie had crept into his hearts and never left. She spent a year taking care of him after his TARDIS crashed after a time storm and they had been happily married ever since.

"_Well, don't worry, Doc. Once we figure out where you are, we'll come and get you," _Jack thought. He wasn't the Jack he knew in his dimension but Jack had become a great friend and he knew he could rely on him to get him out of trouble.

"_I wish I could get my hands free. If I could do that, I could take my biodamper off and you could follow my artron energy signature."_

"_Just hang on and, the first chance you get, take it off and we'll come running," _Alan thought. Suddenly Theta felt his stomach dipping downward and a low hiss of landing gear coming down and balled his hands into fists.

"_I think we're landing," _Theta thought when he felt the clamps opening but grunted as Gur'k grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Little Man move now," Gur'k growled as he pushed Theta forward and Theta tripped over his feet.

"I'd be able to walk better if you took this off," Theta said.

"Just move!" Jin-Jee said as he placed restraints around Theta's wrists and they headed for the door after he heard the door hiss open.

"_We're leaving the ship or whatever we're in," _Theta thought.

"_Can you see yet?" _Adam thought.

"_No, but I can smell fresh air."_

"_That means where ever you are has a breathable atmosphere," _the Doctor thought.

"_Or you're on some space station or moon base," _Jack thought.

"MOVE!" Gur'k growled as they left the spaceship and walked down a small ramp. The spaceship sat on lush green grass while a gently warm breeze blew the grass back and forth and the lush green forest made a u-shape arch around the spaceship. Theta heard the sounds of birds singing softly in the trees as he was moved forward while Jin-Jee pulled on the leash that was connected to the restraints.

"_Where ever we are, it's warm because I can feel the sunlight and there're birds somewhere. Oh, I can't take the biodamper off due to the fact they have me in restraints," _Theta thought while they walked along and Jin-Jee pulled on the leash.

"_Restraints?!" _Frankie thought. He had told her about his universe's Master using restraints on him while he tortured him during the year that wasn't and felt his hearts shuttering at the thought of wearing them again. Feeling the leash pulling him forward, Theta walked faster as they entered the forest and he felt the shadows moving over his skin.

"_Now we've entered a forest or a cave. The temperature has dropped and I can hear my footsteps."_

"_So you're on a planet then," _Alan asked.

"_Yep," _Theta thought. After what felt like an hour, he felt the leash slack a bit and Gur'k slid the blindfold off of him. Blinking a few times, Theta looked around as his eyes adjusted and he saw a large glade with two large tents and what looked like some sort of pit.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Theta said with a smile and Jin-Jee leered at him. Pulling on the leash, Jin-Jee led Theta to the rim of the pit as Theta looked down and saw the grate covering the pit. Gur'k lifted the grate while Theta looked down at the darkness coming from the pit and he sighed. After removing the restraints, Jin-Jee pushed Theta as he tumbled into the hole and grunted after hitting the soft ground. "Now that hurt."

Grateful that he hadn't broken anything when he landed, Theta sat up and went against the soft dirt wall. He looked up as Jin-Jee and Gur'k looked down at him then Gur'k slammed the grate back over the hole. He watched them walking away then looked at the pit but all he could see was dirt and carefully stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothing.

"_Where are you now?" _Adam thought.

"_They tossed me down into a pit." _Theta thought, looking up at the grate.

"_Can you climb out?" _the Doctor thought.

"_No, the walls are made of soft dirt and there is this grate over the top of the pit."_

"_Then take the biodamper off and we'll get you out of there," _Alan thought.

"_No, not yet, I want to see who ordered those two gits to kidnap me."_

"_You mean kidnap me. You don't travel in this universe," _the Doctor thought.

"_Six of one, half a dozen of the other. You know, I always wondered what that meant."_

"_Worry about that later. Just be careful. The first sign of trouble, you take the damper off and we'll come running," _Adam thought.

"_Will do," _Theta thought as he felt their minds leaving his mind and sighed, sitting against the soft dirt wall and looked at the grate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wake up!" the voice from above shouted as Theta opened his eyes and looked up at the grate. The sky was darker as he blinked a few times and stretched. He had decided to take a short nap, after doing multiple equations in his head, and he stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"Is it tea already?" Theta asked. He watched while the grate opened as he slid his hands behind his back and took the biodamper off his finger, sliding the biodamper into his back pocket. Jin-Jee jumped down into the pit when he landed on his feet and looked at him.

"What did you put into your pocket?" Jin-Jee asked.

"Just scratching my bum, is all," Theta said with the shrug. Jin-Jee growled then placed the restraints back on Theta's wrists. A small rope tied to Jin-Jee's waist as he tugged on it and Gur'k tossed down another rope. "It's about time you came and got me. I need to pee."

"Shut it!" Jin-Jee, growled taking hold of the rope and tied it around Theta's waist. He tugged on the rope when Gur'k pulled him up and Theta watched him sail into the air then out of the pit. Gur'k pulled on the rope while Theta felt his feet leave the ground and looked up at him. Jin-Jee helped him out of the pit as Gur'k closed the grate and Theta looked around. The sun was starting to set as the sky turned a bright purple and red color and a hint of stars twinkled just behind the clouds.

"You know, if you let me go, I'll see to it that my family doesn't do too much damage to you once they get here," Theta said , smiling.

"No one's going to come for you. We're off the main space ways," Jin-Jee said as he pulled the leash and led Theta to a tall tree. Pushing him to the ground, Jin-Jee scampered up the tree then pulled on the leash until Theta's arms were over his head. Theta grunted while Jin-Jee tied the leash to a strong branch then jumped to the ground, landing on his feet. Nodding, Jin-Jee ran off to one of the tents and Theta sighed.

"I really need to pee," Theta sighed and looked up at the sky.

"This is taking too long!" Frankie said when Adam walked to her and held her.

"He's going to be ok, Te'lesu. You know he's been in tougher spots," Adam said, smiling at her.

"Seeing that he's me, I bet he's got things all wrapped up and is waiting for us to pick him up," the Doctor said with a wink. Suddenly the screen beeped as he looked at the screen and a wide grin spread across his face. "Ah, what did I say?! There he is!"

"Daddy?" Tia asked as she came into the room and ran to Alan. "Did you find Uncle Theta?"

"Yep," Alan said as he ruffled her hair and she smiled.

"Ok, I have a fix on him," the Doctor said .

"Then use the manipulator and bring my husband home," Frankie said.

"Was just about to do that," the Doctor said.

"Hold it, Doc, we don't know what's going on. Better take someone with you," Jack said.

"He's my brother, I'll go with you," Adam said, letting go of Frankie.

"Count me in!" Alan said.

"I want to go, too," Tia said.

"I don't think so. Your mum would have a fit," Alan said when she gave him big sad puppy dog eyes and slowly blinked. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't do that!"

"Please, Daddy," Tia begged. Her lower lip quivered as he felt hearts melting and sighed.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo-key, you can come."

"Yay!" Tia said as she hugged him and he rolled his eyes.

"But, if you get hurt, this was NOT my fault!" Alan said, wagging a finger at her. Alan, Tia and Adam walked to the Doctor when they held onto him and the Doctor pushed the button. Jack and Frankie watched them vanish while Jack held onto Frankie and tears trickled down her cheeks.

The sky had grown darker while Theta hung from the tree and his arms had gone numb. Jin-Jee and Gur'k were sitting around a campfire while they ate and his stomach growled from the smell of whatever it was they were eating.

"Blimey, I wish I had some of Rain's Navajo tacos right now," Theta whispered when he suddenly felt the leash come lose and looked up, seeing the leash dropped onto his head. Squinting, he could just make out someone in the tree and Tia waved at him. "Where did you come from?"

"She's with us," the Doctor whispered, making him look to his right. "Hullo."

"Talking about perfect timing, I'm hungry and I wet myself. Told them I had to pee."

"Can you get up?"

Nodding, Theta stood up as they slid behind the tree and he could just see Adam and Alan. Using the sonic screwdriver to remove the restraints from Theta's wrists, Adam hugged Theta and Theta sent love into his mind.

"You ok?" Adam asked softly.

"Other than the fact that my arms are asleep, I'm fine," Theta whispered. Tia had climbed down from the tree as she ran to him and hugged him. Adam helped him move his arms as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Did they tell you what's going on?" the Doctor asked, looking to see if Jin-Jee or Gur'k had heard them.

"Not a sausage," Theta said, shaking his head.

"I hate to say this but I think we have to put him back so we can find out what's going on," Alan said.

"Nooooooooooooooo, I got a better idea," the Doctor said.

"And that is?" Adam asked.

"Well, seeing there is four of us…"

"We play the old switcheroo, eh?! Make them run around, thinking that he's got loose, and see if we can't get them to chase us until they plop from exhaustion?!" Alan asked, grinning.

"But we're not wearing the same thing," Theta said, pointing to their clothing.

"Good thing I carry imagers with me," Adam said as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and handed them to the Doctors and Alan.

"What are imagers?" Tia asked in a soft voice. Alan turned his imager on when he suddenly looked like Tia and she blinked.

"It's still me," Alan said as she walked closer and sniffed him. He turned the imager off as he smiled and her eyes went wide.

"It is some sort of magic?!" Tia asked. Shaking his head, Alan explained what the imager was and let her try it for a few minutes.

"All right, I think those two are done with their dinner. Shall we get started with "Operation: Catch Me If You Can"?" the Doctor said as they looked at Jin-Jee and Gur'k. Placing the imagers on, they turned them on and all four were dressed in a brown pinstriped suit and matching converse. They were a bit stunned that Adam looked younger as he smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, I have to look exactly like you for this to work," Adam said and Theta softly laughed.

"Right, Tia, I want you to go into the trees and stay there," Alan said as she nodded and climbed up the tree. She blended into the canopy as he smiled then looked at Jin-Jee and Gur'k and Jin-Jee stood up, turning toward the tree.

"Where is he?!" Jin-Jee shouted, pointing to the tree. Running to the tree, they looked at the leash lying on the ground and the restraints were on the ground near the edge of the forest.

"Little Man is gone," Gur'k said.

"Looking for me?!" Theta asked as they turned and he was standing near one of the tents. Growling, they ran toward him as Theta ran into the bushes and they followed him. Theta ran behind a large rock as Jin-Jee smiled when a stone hit him on the back of the head and they turned, seeing Adam behind him.

"What?!" Jin-Jee asked.

"Come on, Slow Brains, try and catch me!" Adam shouted as he laughed and ran into the trees and they chased after him.

"Oi, where do you guys keep the biscuts?! I'm starving!" a voice from their camp shouted as they ran back to where the camp was and the Doctor was digging through the crates where they kept the food.

"How Little Man get back here so fast?" Gur'k asked when the Doctor took out a box of biscuits and popped two into his mouth.

"Get him!" Jin-Jee shouted as they ran toward him and he laughed, dropping the box and darted into the forest. They ran by the trees when the Doctor darted behind a fallen log and Jin-Jee smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this! I love these!" a voice from the camp shouted as they looked at each other and ran back to the camp. Alan was nibbling on a chocolate ice cream bar when he saw them and smiled. "Hullo."

"But…you were…" Jin-Jee panted as he pointed to the forest and Alan looked where he was pointing.

"What? I was out there? Nope, I'm afraid of going into the forest alone. Got any soda?"

Roaring, Gur'k charged at Alan when he ran off and they followed him. He ran into the forest when they heard a loud whistle and turned around, seeing Adam standing near the tent and waved at them.

"That's impossible!" Jin-Jee shouted as they turned and ran toward Adam.

"Where are you going?!" Theta shouted as they turned back around and he was leaning against a tree. Turning back toward the camp, Adam was gone and they looked at Theta.

"Little Man runs really fast," Gur'k said and Jin-Jee rolled his eyes. Running toward the forest, they chased after Theta when they heard a whistle and turned, seeing the Doctor behind them. He laughed then ran off and Jin-Jee growled.

Adam ran around the trees when he grunted and fell to the ground. Sitting up, he saw Alan lying on his back, looking at the sky.

"Sorry, Mate," Adam said as he helped Alan to his feet and they dusted the dirt off their clothes.

"Where are they?" Alan asked, looking around.

"I think they were chasing after your brother."

"Ah," Alan said when they heard a low growl and turned, seeing Gur'k behind them.

"Hullo," Adam said while Gur'k walked closer and glared at them.

"Little Men try to fool Gur'k," Gur'k growled. He moved closer while Adam and Alan looked at each other and Gur'k snarled at him.

"Run?" Adam asked.

"Run!" Alan said as they ran and Gur'k roared, chasing after him.

"_Brothers, where are you?" _Adam thought while he ran by the trees and Alan was right beside him.

"_I'm being chased by Monkey Boy," _the Doctor thought as Jin-Jee darted around the trees and screeched at him.

"_I'm at the camp. What's wrong?" _Theta thought.

"_The big guy found us and we are currently heading back to camp," _Alan thought.

"_I'll circle around and lead Monkey Boy that way," _the Doctor thought as he turned and headed back to the camp, making Jin-Jee howl and run faster.

"_I got an idea. What I need you to do is open the grate and cover it and the pit with leaves," _Adam thought.

"_You sure that's going to work?" _Alan thought, looking at him.

"_That's one way we used to catch weevils back when I worked for Torchwood."_

"_Daddy, I see big leaves on the tree next to me," _Tia thought.

"_Pull some of the leaves off the tree and help Uncle Theta cover the grate and the pit," _Alan thought.

"_Ok, Daddy, you be careful!"_

"_Careful is my middle name."_

"_I thought it was Arthur," _the Doctor teased and Alan softly laughed, rolling his eyes.

"_Just get the trap ready and leave the jokes to me!" _Alan thought as they ran faster and Gur'k growled, following them pass the trees.

"Are these big enough to cover the grate?" Tia asked as she dragged some of the leaves toward Theta and he nodded. Gathering more leaves, they covered the grate and the pit then headed for the crates where the food was stored and he took out two bottles of water, handing one of them to Tia. He opened the bottle for her as they sat on a log and waited for the others to come back to the camp. It didn't take long when they heard someone coming and looked toward the forest. Adam, Alan and the Doctor came running out of the trees when they sprinted toward where the pit was and Jin-Jee and Gur'lk were right behind them.

"Run, Daddy!" Tia shouted and Alan laughed. Running faster, he headed for the pit when he jumped into the air, pumping his long legs to launch him over the pit, and the Doctor looked at Adam. Nodding, they ran faster then jumped into the air and landed on the other side of the pit near Alan. Jin-Jee had jumped onto Gur'k's back as Gur'k charged at them then looked down and saw a gaping hole under his feet. Smiling, Alan and Adam waved at them when both Gur'k and Jin-Jee screamed and fell into the pit. The Doctors cleared the leaves from the grate when they slammed it shut and Jin-Jee howled. One at a time, the Doctor, Theta, Alan, Tia and Adam walked to the grate then looked down and smiled, making Jin-Jee growl and kick the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where are they?!" Frankie asked, pacing back and forth.

"They'll be back soon. Maybe they had to go get the Doc's TARDIS," Jack said.

"But he hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast. I know that Time Lords don't have to eat if they don't want to but he gets cranky if he doesn't eat."

"Then we'll make him a feast when he gets back," Rain said as she came into the room and stood next to her.

"I did promise to make him Navajo tacos for dinner tonight."

"Why don't we do that so they'll be ready for when he comes back?" Rain said as Frankie nodded and they left the TARDIS. Jack looked at the rotor when he started wondering where the others were and sighed, hoping that everything was all right.

"More tea?" Adam asked as Theta nodded and held out the mug he had been using. The fire crackled in the stone circle while Tia chased little firebugs with Alan and the Doctor sat near the pit, looking down at Jin-Jee and Gur'k. He had been using a torch to shine light into the pit and Jin-Jee growled.

"If you're pouring, I could use a cuppa," the Doctor said and Adam poured some tea into a mug and walked to him, handing him the mug then sat down next to him.

"How long should we keep them down there?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, either until they decided to tell us what's going on or we get bored," the Doctor said, taking a sip of the tea.

"They still being stubborn?" Theta asked, sitting down next to Adam.

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping the "p".

"You know, we could just leave them down there," Adam said when Jin-Jee's head snapped up and Adam waved at him.

"You can't do that! We'll starve!" Jin-Jee shouted.

"You ready to talk then?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Jin-Jee and Gur'k said.

"I'll go get the rope," Adam said and went to go get the rope.

Tia sat on Alan's lap while the sat around the fire and Jin-Jee and Gur'k looked at them.

"How come there are four of you?" Gur'k asked, pointing at the Doctor, Theta, Adam and Alan.

"Yeah, I heard there was only one Doctor," Jin-Jee said.

"That's a long story. Short version is I'm the Doctor in this dimension and he's the Doctor in another dimension," the Doctor said, pointing to Theta.

"And this good looking bloke is my twin brother and this silly twit is his twin brother," Theta said, pointing to Adam and Alan, who stuck his tongue out at him and Tia giggled.

"And Little Monkey Girl is your cub?" Gur'k asked, looking at Tia.

"I'm an Ulu not a monkey!" Tia said.

"Right you are, Love. You act like a little lady where a monkey acts like this!" Alan said as he placed her on Adam's lap then got up and waved his arms around, making monkey noises. He jumped up and down then hopped onto the log where the Doctors were sitting and started grooming his brother's hair while making little grunting sounds.

"Get off," the Doctor laughed, swatting his hands away.

"Only if you give me a banana!" Alan said, moving to Theta, who got up and went to sit with Adam. Adam placed Tia on Theta's lap when he grunted and hopped on the log they were sitting on and started grooming him, making little grunting noises himself.

"Don't you start!" Theta said when Adam looked at Alan and grunted at him. Alan grunted back then started jumping up and down on the log and Adam did the same. They started grunting, screeching and waving their arms over their heads and the Doctor and Theta rolled their eyes.

"We better stop them before they start flinging poo at each other," the Doctor said as Theta nodded and Tia was laughing at Adam and Alan.

"Oooooooooooooooo, that is a great idea!" Alan said.

"No! There will be no poo flinging! Now knock it off!" the Doctor said as they sighed and sat down.

"Meanie," Adam growled, crossing his arms over his chest and Alan snorted, sitting with his back to the others. Jin-Jee and Gur'k were stunned as the Doctor and Theta looked at them and laughed.

"Believe it or not but this is normal for us," the Doctor said.

"You should see them when they're full blown bonkers," Theta said, winking.

"So, mind telling me why you kidnapped my counterpart?" the Doctor asked.

"Gur'k and I were a part of the crew of the Dayshiner until our ship was captured. Gur'k and I just happened to be doing repairs to a shuttle when we were attacking and escaped," Jin-Jee said.

"You escaped or you buggered off, leaving your shipmates behind?" Alan asked while Tia walked to him and sat on his lap.

"Little Man calling Gur'k a coward?!" Gur'k growled as he stood up and glared at Alan.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I was saying that you left so you wouldn't get caught," Alan said as Gur'k grunted and sat back down.

"Who captured your ship?" Adam asked.

"Rhino Heads," Gur'k said.

"Rhino Heads?" Alan mouthed and Adam shrugged.

"I think he means the Judoon," the Doctor said.

"The Judoon took your ship?" Theta asked.

"Yeah, we saw their ships just before we went into warp," Jin-Jee said.

"Which means the Shadow Proclamation was after you. Let me guess, you thought that I worked for them and, if you took me, you could ransom me for your shipmates' freedom," the Doctor said.

"That's the plan. The only hitch was we didn't know that there were four of you."

"Got news for you, Sunshine, he doesn't work for them," Alan said.

"You don't?"

"Nope," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Neither do I," Theta said.

"But…I heard…We thought…Bugger," Jin-Jee said, lowering his head. Tears tricked down his face as they looked at each other and the Doctor sighed.

"_What do we do now?" _Adam thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_I'm not sure if I trust them. I mean they didn't say why the Judoon took their ship. For all we know, they could be smugglers," _Alan thought.

"_He had a point."_

"_Then there is only one thing left do to," _the Doctor thought.

"_No, Brother, not that!" _Alan thought.

"_Yep, we have to go see…HER!"_ the Doctor thought then looked at Gur'k and Jin-Jee.

"Guess there is only one way to fix this. We're going to have to go see the Shadow Architect," said the Doctor, standing up and they walked to him. Jin-Jee and Gur'k walked to them when the Doctor pushed the button on the manipulator and they vanished.

A low grinding sound filled the air while the TARDIS materialized and the doors opened. The Doctor had taken them back to where Theta had left his TARDIS and he had gone back to the store to get new warp digitizers. Alan and Adam had blindfolded Jin-Jee and Gur'k before they went inside the TARDIS and led them outside after the Doctors had gone outside. Alan told Tia to stay inside as he closed the doors and Adam removed the blindfolds. Jin-Jee and Gur'k blinked a few times while the Doctors looked around and nodded. They headed down the hallway as their footsteps echoed around them and the Doctors held their sonic screwdrivers in their hands. Suddenly eight Judoon soldiers appears, weapons drawn, and the Doctor smiled at them.

"Hullo. Sorry to come unannounced. I'm the Doctor and this is my brother, Alan," the Doctor said, pointing to Alan and he waved at them.

"I'm the Doctor, too, and this is my brother, Adam," Theta said, pointing to Adam.

"We were wondering if the Architect is around. We really need to talk to her," the Doctor said.

"What do you wish to talk to me about, Doctor?" a female voice asked as the Judoon parted and the Shadow Architect walked toward them. She still had the albino skin but her hair was long and black and she was wearing a long, low cut black dress.

"You're the Architect?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the recent Architect, yes," the Architect said, nodding.

"Blimey, it has been a time since we've been here," Alan whispered.

"Ah, well, hullo, nice to meet you. Now, your horn heads, here, have recently taken a ship and two members of its crew…" the Doctor said.

"You have the missing crew members of the Dayshiner?!" the Architect asked with wide eyes.

"Right here," Adam said as he stood back and she looked at Jin-Jee and Gur'k. Walking passed them, she looked at Jin-Jee and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Captain," the Architect said with a nod of her head.

"_Captain?! That little monkey was the captain?!" _Alan thought and Adam shrugged.

"Where is my crew?!" Jin-Jee demanded.

"Oh, you'll be seeing them soon. They are REALLY anxious to see you!" the Architect said, smiling then turned to the Doctor. "Where did you find them?"

"Well, actually, they found me," the Doctor said and she walked to him, looking him over.

"I have heard rumors that there were two of you. Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I mind!" the Doctor said as he got between them and leered at her.

"I was just asking. Anyway, did they tell you the reason why I had to take their ship?"

"No, they didn't."

"The Dayshiner is one of the most advanced pirate spaceship in the known galaxies and its crew is the most blood thirsty. We were just lucky enough to catch them when it came out of warp."

"_See, I told you they were trouble," _Alan thought and Adam nodded.

"So, you were running then," the Doctor said, looking at Jin-Jee and Gur'k.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought the captain goes down with his ship," Adam said, shaking his head.

"I thank you for bringing them in, Doctor. Now, if you don't mind, I…" the Architect said and the Doctor loudly sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I am going to repeat what I told the Architect before you. I am NOT your lackey, I am NOT your servant and I am NOT in your employ! You ARE going to leave ME and HIM alone! That goes for our FAMILIES and FRIENDS! Know why?! Because I do NOT trust or like you or Rhino Heads over there! You are NOT to come to New Gallifrey! If you do then you will be turned back and will have to deal with ME…and him! Both of us will tear this place down around your ears and put you out of business! Got me?!" the Doctor said as he locked eyes with her and she winced, seeing the darkness swirling around in his eyes. She nodded as the Doctor turned and headed down the hallway and Theta, Adam and Alan followed him. After they vanished around the corner, she looked at the Judoon and nodded. The Judoon gathered around Jin-Jee and Gur'k as they headed down the hallway and the Architect shivered, thinking about what she saw in the Doctor's eyes.

The grinding sound filled the air as the TARDIS materialized in the garage and the doors opened. Alan and Adam walked outside when the door opened and Rain, Rose, Marion and Frankie ran to them.

"Where is he?!" Frankie demanded when the Doctor walked outside and she ran to him.

"Uh, wrong one!" the Doctor said with a smile when he stood back and Theta, with Tia riding on his back, walked outside and Tia jumped off his back, heading for Alan. Theta grunted as Frankie hugged him and he sent love into her mind to calm her down.

"Hullo," Theta said as she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. The Doctor coughed as he motioned with his head for the others to go inside the house and Theta moved back, smiling at Frankie. "Miss me?"

"Very funny," Frankie said and he wiggled his eyes brows up and down. "Ok, from now on, you are NOT going anywhere alone!"

"But I was all right."

"Yeah, this time, I don't know what I'd do if something…" Frankie said when he kissed her and held her against his chest.

"Look, I have been careful so far. I also know that I have backup if anything happens to me. This isn't like it was back in our dimension. There, I was alone most of the time and didn't care if I got hurt or not. Here, I have a family who loves and cares about me and I wouldn't risk losing them or you."

Taking her hand, he led her into the house when he stopped short at the sight of the whole neighborhood in the living room and he blinked.

"What?"

"You got to remember, Doc, when the Doctor gets in trouble, the whole neighborhood comes to the rescue," Jack said as Theta laughed and shook his head.

"And you, just be thankful that nothing happened to our daughter," Rose said, wagging her finger at Alan.

"Hey, she's capable of taking care of herself," Alan said.

"She was a big help," Adam said, ruffling Tia's hair.

"Anyway, if you all don't mind, I want to pamper my husband after his lousy day," Frankie said as they nodded then left and she closed the door. He looked at her as she took his hand and led him to the stairs, going upstairs. They went down the hallway when they came to the master bedroom and she led him to the bed. "Now, you get into bed and I'll be right back."

He watched her leave the room then went to put his pajamas on. Crawling under the blanket, he fluffed the pillows behind his back when the door opened and she came into the room, carrying a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on his lap as she crawled onto the bed and he looked at the tray. On the tray was a pot of tea, a china cup, a plate stacked high with Navajo tacos and a napkin and he smiled.

"Are those all for me?!" Theta asked, excited.

"Yep," Frankie said, popping the "p" and kissed his ear. Rubbing his hands together, he picked up the top taco when she placed her hands on top of his hands and he looked at her. "Oh no, I'm feeding you."

Smiling, Theta sunk back into the pillows as she fed him and helped him drink the tea. After a few minutes, she placed the tray on the floor when she snuggled against him and placed her head on his chest. She listened to the soft beating of his hearts as he told her what happened then looked at him and blinked.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know or care," Theta said when he reached for the remote control and turned the holo-television on, kissing the top of her head.

Water dripped down the walls while the crew of the Dayshiner sat on the floor and the shadows crept along the walls. One or two of the crew coughed when the sound of the deadbolt sliding back filled the air and they looked at the door. The door opened when the Shadow Architect walked inside, followed by four Judoon, and she smiled at them.

"I have a surprise for you," the Architect said, standing back and the Judoon shoved Jin-Jee and Gur'k into the cell. "Have fun, Boys."

The door slammed shut after the Judoon and the Shadow Architect left the cell and Jin-Jee looked at his crew.

"Hello, Mates," Jin-Jee said when growling filled the air and the crew walked closer, making him head for the far corner. They came closer and closer as his eyes went wide and he started shaking. "Help."

The End…


End file.
